For Every King Needs An Heir
by Torrent14
Summary: Every monster has a ruler, and every ruler has an heir. The only ruler that doesn't is the King of Hellhounds. No one has seen the King of Hellhounds for many millennia. The King went into the shadows to find his heir. He has watched for thousands of years and has finally found him. The King is ready to take control of his species and rule with his Prince. Long live the king! AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**I would appreciate it if you would read the authors note at the bottom, it will help me a lot!**

**Prologue:**

Most monsters are children of Echidna and Typhon, some however are not. For example, some Cyclops are children of Poseidon. Another animal which is not a child of Typhon and Echidna is the Hellhound. Nyx created the first hellhound out of a tiny bit of her essence and shadows. This creature was the first hellhound and is the King of Hellhounds. All Kings need an heir, and all monsters have a king or queen from which they are ruled. The King of Hellhounds, Kleon, was told long ago that his heir would be a great hero, he would save a kingdom of deities many times and in the end he would be betrayed. So Kleon waited and waited. He watched the titan reign end, the first gigante war, he watched millions of wars, waiting and waiting for his heir. Finally after millennia's of waiting he watched a hero that he felt a connection to, he watched this hero defeat Kronos, get the girl, have a happy ending. Then it all came crashing down, he had his memory wiped, and was sent to the romans. Kleon was getting ready, for he knew his heir's time in need was coming. Kleon watched his heir, his name Perseus he learned, gain the romans respect, become there leader. He watched Perseus fight the giant, Polybotes, sail the seas of the Mediterranean, fall in to Tartarus, close the doors of death, and finally stop Gaia.

Finally, Kleon thought, his time of watching in the shadows for his heir was coming to an end. He watched Athena, the goddess of wisdom, plot to break up her child and the spawn of Poseidon. He watched her blackmail Iris into creating an Iris message that showed his heir telling Olympian plans to Gaia.

He watched the goddess show the council, he watched the gods summon his HEIR to their council. He watched them accuse him, he watched the girl, his heir was in love with, choose her mother's side, this is the time to strike he thought, and so he did.

For a King needs an heir.

**An: Hope you like the idea, and I know the chapter is short, but it's because it's the prologue.**

**This will not be a Percabeth, I like them but I don't like writing about them. I don't have a specific plot yet, so if you give me ideas in the reviews I will take them in consideration and give you credit! I really love this idea. I will update within the week. So review quickly so I can take in your views!**

**This is my first story so it would help if you gave me tips about writing!**

**-Torrent14**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, however I do own Kleon and any other characters I create.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Percy was sleeping contently until he woke up to a bright flash of light in his humble cabin. He opened his eyes to see Hermes. "What are you doing here?"

"You are being summoned to the council." Said Hermes. He looked angry, hopefully not at me. He then grabbed my arm and flashed us to the throne room, while I was wearing my Nemo pajamas. Embarrassing to say the least, at least I was wearing pajamas.

Apollo cracked a smile when he saw my pajamas. All the other gods looked angry, except for Athena who had a smug smile, which no one but me saw.

I quickly bowed to Zeus, and then kneeled to my father. "He would never Zeus, it's not possible, and his fatal flaw wouldn't allow it." My father said. Zeus quickly replied, "I wouldn't think so I either, but Athena has proof." Each word made me more confused.

"Father, Lord Zeus, What's going on?"

"Athena has found evidence of you giving war plans to Gaia."

"B-but I would never." Zeus smiled sadly towards me, which is extremely strange.

"All in favor of sending Perseus to Tartarus for betraying Olympus?" Zeus asked.

Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus raised their hands.

I felt very betrayed and scared. Then suddenly an ancient feeling seeped into the air. Almost like the night seeped into Throne Room, then I felt a little fear, because I realized I've felt this before, in Tartarus in front of Nyx. Though this feeling was different, it felt free, like an animal.

The shadows started to creep towards me, but not like it was to harm me, almost like a mothers touch.

The older gods, Aphrodite and the children of Kronos and Rhea, paled. Then the shadows finally reached me and suddenly I was swallowed by the shadows, my face was being pushed backwards and then suddenly I was in a dark room, not gloomy just dark.

The walls were a dark black brick. There were two large doors which had a howling hellhound on the front. **(In this story, hellhounds won't look so disgusting, and will have a wolfish look to them.) **

Candles were scattered around the room which was source of light in the room. The most interesting part of the room was not the darkness; no it was the huge hellhound in the middle that was staring at him intently, with bright yellow eyes. The hellhound was the size of a dump truck; slightly bigger than Mrs. O Leary.

Hellhounds always were a cross between a panther, and a wolf, lithe, strong, but deadly. This one was no different than the others, just bigger, but you could tell its fighting style relied on strength and brute force.

Percy immediately put his hand in his pocket and curled his hand around his trusty pen. The hellhound took notice of this action and howled but a voice spoke in his mind, "I am no threat young pup." Percy stared bewildered at the wolf and asked, "Was that you?" If a hellhound could smile, that would've been what would've happened.

"Yes, I brought you here; I am the first of hellhounds and king of them too. I didn't just bring you here to save you, but to ask you something." The voice in his mind was ancient, but not like Kronos and gravely, but velvet and silky, like how shadows can hide something easily in the darkness.

"Ask me what?" Percy's eyes took a look of curiosity instead of fear. "Will you be my heir and prince to the crown, once I fade away? You'll get a purpose and a family."

"I can't leave Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and my other friends…" The king took a look of sadness. "Your friend Thalia will be immortal with Artemis, I can talk to Hades and get him to offer Nico immortality as Hades' lieutenant, and your friends in the chosen seven will eventually be offered immortality for being war heroes. And Annabeth well let me show you."

A swath of shadows came together and formed an image it showed a blonde haired girl eating dinner with a brown haired mortal. She laughed at a joke he told her. They both had love clear as day in their eyes. Then I realized it was Annabeth, and my fears were confirmed. Lately Annabeth had gotten distant and she didn't have as much passion as she usually did. The voice of the king sounded in his head once more. "She truly loved you, but she met that mortal in college and they fell in love. She didn't have the heart to break yours, because her love for you turned into that of a sister." At the point my heart had at about broken.

The worst thing was that, I didn't blame her, I understood. She probably didn't want the demigod life anymore, even though she wouldn't be able to outrun it, she would try.

"I accept, but first I want to know your name." You could tell he was happy his eyes held complete happiness, I had a feeling he was lonely. "It is Kleon."

"So you accept? You do know there is no going back after this?" I nodded.

Then he howled and it would probably be heard worldwide. As his howl ended, unimaginable pain coursed through my body. I could feel and hear bones snapping and breaking. Silky fur growing, muscles becoming stronger, but not bigger, toned. This did not last for a few minutes no, I had to endure screaming in pain for hours. When it ended, however, a human did not stand there. No a hellhound the size of a car stood there. It was pure black, like most hellhounds but blacker. The shadows seemed to seep towards him. The eyes of the hellhound were a yellow the color of the moon on a gloomy night and his pupils to be like shadows.

Then the hellhound howled like the King did before him, the message sent a clear one to all hellhounds in Earth and Tartarus. "The Prince has been crowned."

**An: Hope I did good, I'm trying not to rush into the story so sorry if it's a bit like that.**

**Review on what you think. Tell me what I did wrong while writing. Also if I don't update before Saturday, I might not update for a week, because I'm going on vacation with my dad.**

**-Torrent14 **


End file.
